In recent years, the use of electronically presented content has become increasingly popular and widespread. In some examples, certain electronically presented content, such as multi-player games, may be simultaneously accessed and engaged by large numbers of different users. To make their content readily available to users, content developers are often forced to become experts in server deployment and management technologies that they would otherwise have no interest to invest in. In particular, many content developers would prefer to concentrate on the creative aspects of the content that is being developed. Many content developers view server deployment and management as a distraction from their core business of trying to create content, make it enjoyable, and ship it on time. In addition to the time necessary to gain expertise with server-based deployment and management systems, many content developers are often dissatisfied with other features of these systems. For example, many content developers are often dissatisfied with the level of feedback received from such systems regarding the operation and use of their content. The availability of such feedback may often be limited and difficult to obtain.